


s(he)'s a monster

by slingshot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, DCEU AU, M/M, Mental Institutions, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), One Shot, arkham asylum au, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: halloween fic:Jackson's about to meet the star patient of the asylum. // Batman villain au(Mark is the Joker and Jackson is Dr Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn.)





	s(he)'s a monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of the Mad Love animation than Suicide Squad.

Jackson taps his foot impatiently against the cold, hard concrete floor. Any time now, the guards will bring in his special guest, the _one_ who will change the way Director Park and the rest of the institution body see him, Dr Jackson Wang. This will prove to them that he was indeed a qualified psychologist.

 

Jackson might be all smiles and sunshine but he is not immune to those who speculate that he probably bought his psychology degree or slept his way through graduate school. You try to be friendly and lighten up the gloomy atmosphere of this godforsaken asylum and you still have people coming at you like that, scoffs Jackson.

 

Initially, Director Park’s doubts about him were disheartening. However, Jackson’s persistent efforts to persuade the director to let have him a rare chance to talk to their star patient finally paid off.

 

Not that the validation and recognition from his superior and colleagues did not measure up but if Jackson were to compare, it actually paled in comparison with meeting with _him_. Having committed numerous crimes from bank heists to kidnappings to murdering people, _he_ was finally put away in Arkham Asylum due to an insanity plead. The way _he_ had wrestled control of Gotham and came out top among the petty crooks, mafia, corrupt officials and other dangerous criminals was almost admirable. The patient’s history is nothing short of colourful, embodied his bright face paint and purple suit that adorned headlines everyday a few months back.

 

This opportunity to study him and catch a glimpse of his mind has Jackson buzzing in excitement. Never before has Gotham seen such mayhem all caused by one man. Even in confinement, the patient does not fade into obscurity amid the grey, clinical walls and hordes of uniform orange jumpsuits. It was apparent that _he_ still reigns top of the food chain in here.

 

Jaebum had bristled at Jackson’s question earlier about the patient, gripping his two-headed silver coin so tightly Jackson could see the veins in his hand. The smooth, unblemished side of Jaebum’s face curls in contempt, matching the expression of the exposed muscles of the scarred other half of his face. Jackson watches in interest as Jaebum silently turns the coin to have the damaged face of the coin face upwards on the recreation room table. Jaebum’s files show that usually such an action usually leads to a negative consequence.

 

Jinyoung cuts off Jackson’s observation of Jaebum and pats Jaebum’s back reassuringly. He speaks to Jaebum in hushed tones to calm him down. Jackson notes that there might be a possibility of bad blood between _him_ and Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung turns to Jackson and explains,” He’s the worst of the worst out of all of us. He’s unpredictable, does things for no reason. That’s the most dangerous type of person. Even people like us steer clear of him. We pray to only get on his good side.”

 

Jinyoung’s fingers gently dances over Jaebum’s clenched fist, guiding Jaebum to release his coin. Jaebum relents, allowing Jinyoung to have his coin instead. Jackson files away this display of intimacy between Jinyoung and Jaebum in his mind for the time being.

 

Jinyoung singsongs, “ Riddle me this, Dr Wang. Will this be the last time I see you?”

 

“For what its worth, can you tell the damn clown to shut up when you meet him? Some of us are trying to sleep at night in this shit hole.” Bambam grumbles. He rolls his eyes while fixing his red hair in the only mirror in the entire asylum. Jackson noticed the greenness in Bambam’s skin had returned and he looked healthier after Jackson had helped to change Bambam’s prescription.

 

“Rest in peace, Dr Wang.” Youngjae taunts lightly from his corner of the room, bespectacled eyes never leaving his newspaper crossword. Without his burlap sack mask and access to chemicals, Youngjae was considerably harmless.

 

The constant mentions of the meeting turning fatal would seem ridiculous to someone outside of Arkham but the rest of the patients were right. Another reason why Director Park did not allow contact in the beginning was because the asylum was losing staff thanks to their esteemed patient. Some nurse got stabbed with a plastic spoon and the last thing Jackson had heard of his poor colleague that tried to pry into the mind of patient was that, well they were too late to get to the body.  

 

The maniac laughter Bambam had pointed out was the same one that the guards had warned Jackson. They were convinced that the patient was the devil himself, his haunting laughter tainting their souls during night watch duty.

 

Do not give him information about yourself, do not offer him any sympathy. Contact with him is where only fools dare to thread.

 

So call Jackson a fool but it intensifies his curiousity about the man behind the white face paint. Jackson sits waiting, watching the seconds tick before his lashes. This is his once in the lifetime chance.

 

Jackson straightens his back as the guards wheel the patient in, strapped in a strait jacket. The patient is then sat on the opposing chair to Jackson’s. The guards remove the muzzle, nodding to Jackson as they exit the room. The patient has his eyes closed. Jackson has an hour with the Joker.  

 

The Joker looks much younger without the recognisable face paint in photos Jackson has seen. He looks like he might even just be a few years older than Jackson. The moles under on his left eye and on the left side of his upper lip stand out in his pale skin. He would have been rather good looking, Jackson thinks, if not for the scarred remnants of a Cheshire Smile carved onto his lips and shallow cheeks. On second thought, Jackson wants to slap himself for finding the greatest villain in Gotham _attractive_.

 

The air around them is still, silence deafening.

 

Jackson takes a deep breath.

 

“Your file says your name is John Doe. Well, I don’t think it’s very nice if we kept referring you to that. Everybody has to have a name. What name do you prefer? You look like a Mark to me.” Jackson starts off, voice amplified by the quiet room.

 

The Gotham police had not been able to identify the patient by medical records with strangely no traceable fingerprint or matching DNA. It is as though he is not human, only an evil being.

 

“You’re not really crazy, are you? You’re just using that as an excuse.” Jackson raises his voice, getting straight to the point and attempts to get a rise out of the Joker. The Joker had not fit any of the profiles for psychopaths or any of the existing patients in the asylum. To put it simply, he brings about his path of destruction with no purpose. Thus, Jackson had his own theory explaining the Joker’s actions.

 

The Joker cracks open an eye, surveying the room before his both eyes settle on Jackson. His stare sends a chill up Jackson’s spine. He cracks his neck. He tilts his head, studying Jackson.

 

Jackson tries not to shrink under the Joker’s stare. He was the one in control over here, not the Joker who was still in his strait jacket. Under the Joker’s intense gaze, Jackson feels pinned down like a trapped butterfly under a magnifying glass.

 

“Did anyone tell you that you have beautiful eyes? Just like my wife Janine.” The Joker’s voice comes out raspy from disuse.

 

Jackson blinks, self-conscious of his physical feature.

 

“You had a wife?” Jackson asks incredulously. This was new information. The patient’s records did not report the Joker having any known relations.

 

“What’s your name?” The Joker ignores Jackson question, almost cooing at him.

 

“Jackson Wang. Dr Jackson Wang.” Jackson answers out of reflex.

 

“As I was saying, can you tell me more about Janine?”

 

The Joker clams up this time. Jackson tries again.

 

“How has your treatment been?”

 

“They got me high up on pills, the shock therapy is particularly fun.” The Joker giggles high pitched.

 

Hearing his laughter in real life feels especially jarring to Jackson. He ignores the goose bumps on his arms. He still cannot believe the Joker is right before him.

 

“Maybe you can play nurse the next time.” The Joker whistles.  

 

The insinuation riles Jackson up but he refuses to back down. He knows the Joker is trying to distract him. Jackson Wang does not refuse a challenge. He is determined to make use of this session for he might never get this chance again.  

 

“I assure you I’m more qualified that a nurse.” Jackson replies coolly.

 

“I was just kidding, doctor. You look so pretty when you’re mad.” Jackson’s eyes follow the way the Joker licks his scarred lips.

 

“Dr Wang, your time is up!” The guard interrupts Jackson’s thoughts. He wants to protest but rules are rules.

 

The Joker finally lets out his laugh, shrill and encompassing. As the guards wheel the Joker away, he winks lavishly at Jackson.

 

When Jackson returns to his office after his rounds at the other block, he finds a single stalk of rose and a playing card on his desk. In particular, a joker card. Looks like Jackson has another date with the devil next week.  

**Author's Note:**

> Scarecrow: Youngjae  
> Riddler: Jinyoung  
> Two-Face: Jaebum  
> Poison Ivy: Bambam
> 
> -
> 
> Joker's backstory from The Killing Joke. 
> 
> -
> 
> A homage to all the mary sue and OCC Harley Quinn/joker stories I read on fanfiction.net in 2013


End file.
